The S-Files: Justice
by MaggyBeth
Summary: A man seeks revenge but gets more then what he bargained for.


Title: The S-Files: Thoughts  
Arthur: Spooky  
Beta: Dark Blood, Kristin  
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: A man seeks revenge but gets   
more then what he bargained for.  
Disclaimer: The X-Files belong to Chris   
Carter. But he didn't know how to treat   
them nicely so I had to take them away   
from him. It's my turn. I now own them   
in the S-Files.  
  
There are several stories before this   
one, however you don't have to read   
them to understand what is going on   
here. They can be found at   
http://shipper.topcities.com/XF/main.ht  
m  
  
Any and all feedback is welcomed and   
very much needed. Please? I am choking   
here from the lack of response! I need   
feedback to survive!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Omaha City, Nebraska  
  
  
The darkness engulfed the room,   
swallowing it. The small apartment was   
silent except for the hushed voices   
coming from the bedroom.   
  
A tall man with sandy blonde hair   
emerged from the bedroom. He pulled a   
t-shirt over his head as he headed for   
the door. " I have to go Lois. It's the   
only way."   
  
Lois was right behind him, she was   
still wearing her robe and there were   
worry lines etched across her face. "I   
don't need everything money can buy   
Doug, if I wanted that I would have   
stayed with Norman. All I want is you."   
The brunette told him, grabbing his arm   
to try and stop him.  
  
Doug looked at her and smiled. "I know   
that Lois, but maybe I want the best   
for you?" He grabbed her by the back of   
the neck and pulled her closer to him.   
He kissed her roughly. She pleaded with   
him through worried eyes not to leave.   
He ignored her unspoken plea and   
grabbed the duffel bag at his feet and   
left the tiny apartment.   
  
In a house 10 miles from the apartment   
a man sat in his living room surrounded   
by candles. There was just enough light   
to illuminate the book that was open in   
front of him. His eyes were closed in   
concentration as he held onto his   
target. He felt it when the moment was   
right and began to chant.   
  
"Spirits rise and materialize. While   
evil is around, let the good abound.   
Catch the man unnerved. Catch him and   
let justice be served!" He continued   
chanting this over and over. When he   
opened his eyes at the end of the   
chanting, all the candles in room   
became extinguished.  
  
Back at their apartment, Lois sadly   
latched the door behind Doug. She had   
given up everything for this man and   
now she felt like he was throwing it   
all away. They were desperate,   
desperate enough for him to want to do   
the unthinkable. She was scared. A   
chill went down her spine and she   
pulled her robe more tightly around   
her, trying to ward off the cold. She   
headed back towards the bedroom but   
didn't make it two steps before she   
felt it.   
  
Smoke rose from the book in the house   
ten miles away. The mysterious man   
began to chant a new verse. "See what   
would be done. See what should be   
done. Do what will be done?" Over and   
over the chant echoed through the room,   
growing louder and louder with each   
time the man said it. The words spread   
and filled the room with their power as   
the candle flames erupted once again to   
light the entire room.  
  
The darkness grabbed at her throat and   
squeezed. She flailed, trying to get   
away. Her mind screamed at her to tear   
the offending thing from her body but   
her common sense asked her, 'How can   
you get away from something that isn't   
there?' She pawed at her own throat,   
trying to pull the invisible hand away.   
Her terror grew as she desperately   
gasped for air. In the back part of her   
mind, she thought she could actually   
feel the life being squeezed out of   
her. Soon the darkness engulfed her and   
she sank to the floor.  
  
Above her head letters appeared on the   
wall.   
  
The man opened his eyes and spoke,"   
Justice will be served." A chilling   
wind blew the candle flames out as the   
same wind blew the hand-made curtains   
at the house of the deceased Lois.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Special Agent Dana Scully opened the   
door to the X-Files office. Fox Mulder   
was no longer the only name that   
decorated the office door. Her name was   
up there as well, and above their names   
hung a plaque with "The X-Files   
Division" written on it with bold   
letters. They were still in the   
basement but the higher-ups had decided   
it was time to expand. She now had two   
agents under her and she wasn't sure if   
it was meant to help or hinder the   
files that she and Mulder had put their   
lives into.  
  
She was happy to note that she was the   
first one there. Mulder had gone up to   
meet with Skinner, leaving her time to   
go and grab her daily dose of caffeine.   
She was just setting down her briefcase   
when, to her chagrin, Agent Doggett   
walked in.   
  
"Good morning Agent Scully, you are   
looking beautiful today, Doggett told   
her. "As always," he added after   
scanning the length of her. He didn't   
try to hide the fact that he liked what   
he saw.   
  
"Good morning Agent Doggett." Scully   
said icily, letting him know with the   
look in her eyes and the tone in her   
voice that she did not approve of his   
choice of greetings.   
  
"You know Agent Scully I am sure that,   
if given the chance, I could show you a   
hell of a better time than that partner   
of yours." Doggett winked at her. "What   
do you say?" He reached out and ran a   
hand down her arm.  
  
Stepping out of his reach deftly she   
replied "Have you seen Agent Reyes   
today?" While Scully had secretly loved   
it when Mulder had made such passes at   
her, Doggett's were unwelcome. She   
chose to ignore him.  
  
"No, I haven't." He was beginning to   
enjoy the chase. "You didn't answer my   
question Dana."  
  
Scully turned on him and got right in   
his face. "Agent Scully, Agent Doggett.   
And if I were you." Her sentence was   
cut short by the opening of the door.   
Scully turned to see who was there.  
  
Mulder walked in and stopped. He looked   
at Doggett and took notice of his shit-  
eating grin. He then took a look at his   
partner and saw the anger lurking in   
her blue eyes. She quickly turned away   
from his questioning gaze. Before he   
could question what was going on Agent   
Reyes entered the scene.  
  
"Good morning everyone." Reyes said,   
with a little too much pep.  
  
"I've got two cases here." Mulder told   
them, handing Doggett one folder and   
Scully the other. "Doggett you and   
Reyes are going to look into some   
serial killings. There isn't anything   
that resembles an X-Files other then   
the fact that the local sheriffs office   
is stumped. Scully and I will be   
looking into some mysterious deaths out   
in Omaha." As an afterthought he added,   
"Appears to be killings of the   
spiritual kind."  
  
"Then Reyes should go with you Mulder,   
" Doggett suggested, hoping that if he   
played his cards right he would get a   
chance with Scully. "She has the right   
kind of background for stuff like that.   
Agent Scully here would have fun   
slicing and dicing with me."  
  
Mulder turned to glare at the man.   
"Scully is my partner. She goes with   
me. And further more you go where I   
tell you to go. Is that clear?" Mulder   
stated more than asked. He glanced   
sideways at Scully and saw her raised   
eyebrow. 'Oh shhiiii...I'm gonna get it   
for that one' he thought.   
  
"Sure. Fine. Whatever." Doggett brushed   
past Mulder and took Reyes by the arm,   
leading her quickly out of the office.  
  
Mulder looked at Scully but she held up   
her hand. "Later Mulder, we have a   
plane to catch."   
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
On flight to Omaha, Nebraska.  
  
Mulder and Scully were seated side by   
side on a small plane headed for Omaha,   
Nebraska. Mulder shifted uncomfortably   
in his aisle seat next to Scully. He   
scowled down at his partner and her   
luxurious amount of legroom. Scully for   
her part, stared out the window at the   
ground below. This was her favorite   
part about flying. Her least favorite   
part about flying was the turbulence.   
She heard Mulder shift in his seat   
again and turned her gaze toward her   
boyish partner.  
  
"So Mulder? What do we got?" She asked,   
indicating the case file.  
  
"We have two dead bodies, no evidence,   
no witnesses and a message written in   
blood." Mulder started, rattling off   
the facts by memory. " Lois Flatts was   
found dead in her apartment last night.   
The words "Justice will be served" were   
written in blood just above her head.   
No evidence was collected. An autopsy   
would have been done except they   
decided to call in the big guns when   
two hours later they get a call about   
another murder. A man by the name of   
Hubert Jennings is a suspect in the   
murder of his wife, Ellen Jennings. She   
was killed by a frying pan connecting   
with her skull. Hubert admits that the   
two were fighting. He was angry because   
she was being stubborn and for one   
second thought about hitting her over   
the head with aforementioned frying   
pan. He swears he never picked it up.   
And unless he used gloves, he never   
did. He was also gone at the time of   
the murder and the words "Justice was   
served" was once again written on the   
wall where the victim died."   
  
"Well, I guess an autopsy is in order.   
What about the blood on the wall? Whose   
was it?" Scully asked.  
  
"It wasn't the victims and it wasn't   
Hubert Jennings." Mulder answered. "At   
this point they aren't sure whose blood   
it is."  
  
"This is definitely an X-File." Scully   
murmured.  
  
"So tell me Scully, what happened in   
the X-Files office right before I   
walked in?" Mulder asked, nudging her   
shoulder.  
  
"Nothing happened Mulder."   
  
"Something happened, you were upset. I   
could tell. And Doggett had a look on   
his face that I was tempted to   
permanently remove."  
  
"He made a pass at me," Scully gave in,   
he wasn't going to stop until she told   
him the truth. "I brushed him off. End   
of story."  
  
"Why that stupid little." Mulder's   
blood was boiling, "I'm going to kill   
him."  
  
"No your not. And you aren't going to   
say anything to him either Mulder. I   
can handle Doggett. Your just lucky I'm   
not giving you hell about that whole   
"She is my partner and she goes with   
me" bit you pulled." Scully told him,   
"And the only reason I'm not is because   
of the satisfaction I got out of seeing   
his face when you told him off."  
  
"He deserved it."  
  
"Yes he did, but no more practicing   
your night in shining armor routine,   
okay?"   
  
"But Scully" The look she gave him   
changed his mind, "Yes mother." He   
complied, giving her his sad puppy dog   
face. He was rewarded with one of those   
special Scully smiles he had grown to   
love.   
  
The rest of the flight was spent with   
Mulder asleep on Scully's shoulder.   
Every once in a while she would look up   
from her file and brush that wayward   
lock from his brow. She smiled at the   
little noises he made in his sleep and   
turned back to the case file. She   
laughed a little when he whispered her   
name. She sometimes wondered if he knew   
that she had known a long time that he   
dreamed about her. Many times, on   
countless flights, he had been in the   
same position and had whispered her   
name. Sometimes it would be in fright   
but other times it was laced in love.   
The seatbelt light lit up, signaling   
landing time. She nudged Mulder awake   
and they prepared for landing.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Omaha Police Station  
  
Sheriff Mick Strider sat alone in his   
office sifting through the case   
reports. He looked at the pile listed   
as "Suicide" and felt his stomach flip.   
There had been a record-breaking number   
of suicide deaths in the past 12 hours.   
He was baffled. All of the suicide   
letters had ended with the same line,   
"Justice will be served". This would   
suggest murder but the last suicide was   
a man who threw himself off a building.   
No one else was up there with him   
according to eyewitnesses.   
  
Mick brushed his hand through his thick   
brown hair. He had several pieces   
sticking up in different directions   
from repeating that same gesture since   
eleven o'clock last night. He sighed   
and picked up the murder file of Lois   
Flatts and willed his green eyes to   
focus on the words one more time.   
Thankfully he was interrupted by a   
knock on his office door. "Come in," he   
called. Mick stood up to great the two   
people entering his office.   
  
"Hello Sheriff, I'm Special Agent Fox   
Mulder with the FBI and this is my   
partner, Agent Scully." Mulder said,   
introducing them to the sheriff and   
taking his offered hand. Scully shook   
his hand as well.  
  
"My name is Mick Strider, pleasure to   
meet the both of you. I know it may be   
a little soon to call in the big guns   
but I'm not sure where to go on this   
one. Please, have a seat." He told   
them, indicating the two chairs in the   
room. Once they were all seated Mick   
informed them about the recent   
suicides, or murders. He still wasn't   
sure what to call them.  
  
"Is it okay if we question Hubert   
Jennings?" Mulder asked.   
  
"Don't see why not. Follow me." Mick   
led the way to the holding cell.  
  
  
  
"Hubert, these nice people here want to   
ask you some questions." The Sheriff   
said, grabbing the key and opening the   
door.  
  
"What for? I already told you   
everything Sheriff Strider, I just want   
to go home and burry my wife." Hubert   
turned pleading eyes to Mulder and   
Scully, "I didn't kill her, I swear I   
didn't."  
  
"Calm down Hubert, we aren't here to   
accuse you of anything." Mulder said,   
lifting his hands in a friendly   
gesture.   
  
"Are you sick Hubert? You look a little   
chilled." Scully asked, stepping   
forward.  
  
"No, no, been like this ever since we   
started fighting." Hubert said, rocking   
back and forth. He pulled his blanket   
closer around him.   
  
"What were you and your wife fighting   
about Hubert?" Mulder asked him.  
  
"She wanted to go to her parents for   
the Fourth of July. We went there last   
year and her brother hates me so I   
didn't want to go back again. I asked   
her why we couldn't spend a normal   
Fourth of July here with just the two   
of us. She was being stubborn. I didn't   
want to go all the way to Iowa. That's   
a long drive! And for what? A couple of   
hot dogs?"   
  
"And that made you mad enough to want   
to hit her with a frying pan."  
  
"But I didn't hit her with it! Geesh,   
haven't you ever heard of knocking   
someone upside the head to knock some   
senses into them? Now that I thought   
about but never did it." Hubert   
claimed. "Besides, I was out walking."  
  
"You're going to have to do better then   
that Hubert." Scully told him gently,   
"Did you see anyone while you were   
out?"   
  
"No."  
  
"Well, thank you Hubert, will let you   
know if we need anything else." Mulder   
and Scully left the small cell and   
headed back out to the main room.   
Mulder turned to the sheriff and asked,   
"We need to see the crime scene."  
  
"Well, everything has already been   
cleaned out and checked but sure, I can   
take you all out there."   
  
  
  
Mulder and Scully were behind the   
sheriff in their rented Ford Taurus.   
"You have a theory on this don't you   
Mulder?"  
  
"I'm not sure yet."  
  
"You know what I think?"  
  
"No, what do you think Scully?" Mulder   
leered at her.  
  
"It's a ghost." Scully smiled, she   
loved teasing him, "I mean, anyone that   
has seen the Sixth Sense would know   
that."  
  
"If I didn't know any better I would   
think you were mocking me. Besides,   
ghosts don't kill people."  
  
"Is that what has you stumped?" Scully   
asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Maybe I should have a look at those   
bodies. The answer could be hidden in   
there."  
  
"Can't wait to slap on the latex huh   
Scully?" Mulder teased.  
  
"Watch it Spooky."  
  
  
  
They pulled up to the apartment of Lois   
Flatts. The three of them climbed the   
stairs of the old run down apartment   
complex.  
  
"Not much to look at." The Sheriff   
commented.  
  
"How long had Ms. Flatts lived here?"   
Scully asked.  
  
"Not long. About three weeks."  
  
"Where did she live before that?"  
  
"With her boyfriend, Norman Gates. I   
spoke to him briefly, said he hadn't   
heard from her since the break up.   
Seemed like a nice fellow"  
  
"Did she live here alone?" Mulder   
asked, as they slipped under the crime   
scene tape. His hand batted at the   
wall, trying to find the light switch.   
The room flooded with light and the   
first site they caught was the big red   
letters on the wall.  
  
"There were some men's clothes in the   
closet so we assume there was someone   
living here with her. He hasn't been   
found yet. We have a description but   
the land lord was never notified of   
another person living here." The   
Sheriff answered. He stood in the   
doorway letting the agents get a feel   
of the room.  
  
"Did the victim have any past criminal   
records?" Scully asked, trying to get a   
handle on what the "Justice is served"   
phrase truly meant in conjunction with   
the victims.  
  
"No prior arrests."   
  
"Has there been an autopsy?" Scully   
asked.  
  
"No, not yet. You need me to make   
arrangements?"  
  
"I was planning on doing it, actually.   
If you wouldn't mind dropping me off at   
the morgue."  
  
Mick was mighty surprised. A female   
pathologist? This just gets better and   
better he thought to himself. "Sure can   
do." He told her, a smile forming on   
his face. He liked these two.   
  
"Hey, did you notice that the   
thermostat was on 90?" Mulder asked.  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Has it been that cold around here   
lately?"  
  
"No, been pretty warm actually."  
  
"Looks like Ms. Flatts was chilly   
also." Mulder mused.   
  
"Scully, while your doing that autopsy,   
I'm going to go check out Hubert   
Jenning's home. Question some of the   
neighbors."  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Omaha City Morgue  
  
  
Agent Dana Scully walked through the   
cold autopsy room of the Omaha city   
morgue. She heard her heels click   
against the steel-tiled flooring as she   
headed for the changing room. The   
medical examiner on staff was a man who   
looked entirely too much like Egor from   
the movie Frankenstein. Scully looked   
at him warily and said, "I'll be doing   
the autopsy alone, if that is all   
right." The man shrugged and left the   
room mumbling something about girls get   
to have all the fun.   
  
Scully shook her head and donned the   
surgical gown and booties needed to   
keep things sterilized in the room.   
She made her way to the two bodies that   
were lying on the steel tables in front   
of her. She grabbed two latex gloves   
from the box on her right and cleared   
her throat before turning on her tape   
recorder.   
  
"Subject: Lois Flatts. Time of death   
reported to be between five and eleven   
PM, but is not certain due to the late   
discovery of the body. Bruises around   
her neck make me lean towards cause of   
death by asphyxiation due to being   
strangled. I am dusting for   
fingerprints now."   
  
Scully lightly dusted the bruised areas   
around the neck of Lois only to find   
that there were no fingerprints there.   
"That's odd," she said.   
  
She looked at the bruises. They were   
definitely a sign of strangling. She   
darkened the lights in the room and   
brought out the black light to sweep   
over the body to look for any fibers   
that could give evidence as to who   
killed her. There were no fibers on   
the body at all. "No fibers and no   
fingerprints found on the body. This   
leads me to believe that the person   
responsible for the murder was wearing   
latex gloves."   
  
Scully picked up her scalpel and said,   
"Beginning Y incision." She "sliced and   
diced" as her peers often referred to   
the autopsy procedure. After   
completing the autopsy, she stated to   
the recorder, "Everything appears   
healthy internally. This woman was   
strangled to death."   
The killer was either a genius who knew   
how to hide fibers and hair, she mused,   
or the killer wasn't a person.   
  
She moved on to the next body and found   
similar results. "Cause of death," she   
said, "Trauma to the head due to a   
frying pan." This was not going to be   
easy, she thought  
  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Davy Crocket Motor Lodge  
Omaha, Nebraska.  
That night.  
  
Scully unlocked the door to her motel   
room. She walked in kicking off her   
shoes and throwing her coat on the   
chair. She tiredly trudged into the   
bathroom and turned the shower on full   
blast. She undressed and stepped under   
the scalding spray. Nothing had ever   
felt better.  
  
A few minutes later she emerged clean   
and refreshed. She dressed in her silk   
green pajamas and headed for the   
connecting door. She picked up her   
notes along the way.  
  
Mulder looked up from the TV to see his   
partner coming through the connecting   
door. He smiled at her and turned the   
TV on mute. She walked over to him and   
sat down beside him on the bed.   
  
"Hey gorgeous." He greeted her, pulling   
her closer to give her a kiss.  
  
"Mulder" She warned as he captured her   
lips with his. She responded in kind   
but reluctantly pulled away. "We're on   
a case."  
  
"Yes but we aren't on the case right   
now." Mulder justified, rubbing his   
hand over her cheek. He saw the   
stubbornness in her eyes and decided to   
let it go. "Nothing new turned up at   
Jenning's place. I had them send the   
boys the test results on the blood   
found on the walls to see what they can   
pull up. What did you get out of the   
autopsy?" He asked.   
  
"Not much," Scully said, "No   
fingerprints, no fibers, and no blood."  
  
"Hmm" Mulder mused.  
  
"What?" Scully asked, her eyebrows   
raised.  
  
"What could kill and leave no   
fingerprints or fivers?"  
  
"Who, not what. If left human sized   
fingerprints on Lois Flatt's neck, so   
it's a who." Mulder gave her a look   
that she knew all too well. "Mulder,   
I'll be better to argue my logic with   
you in the morning. I'm exhausted,"   
she said. "And hungry," she added as   
an afterthought.  
  
Scully got up to leave but was stopped   
by Mulder tugging on her arm. She   
turned to look at him and then wished   
she hadn't. He was wearing that puppy   
dog look, the one she couldn't say no   
to.   
  
"Stay, Scully. I just want to hold you,   
and the little one." Mulder said,   
pleading with her not to leave him   
there alone with the darkness.   
  
Scully nodded and crawled under the   
covers. She cuddled up next to Mulder   
and he switched off the lights. He   
watched as she slowly drifted off to   
sleep. It was his turn to keep watch   
over her.   
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Mulder, I think you should take a   
right at the next light. I'm positive   
that's where I saw that breakfast place   
at yesterday." Scully said.  
  
"Are you sure Scully? Because I could   
have swore it was just a little ways   
down this road," Mulder said, looking   
around for some kind of landmark that   
would give him a hint as to which way   
he should go.  
  
Scully was about to retort when they   
heard a squealing of tires and a woman   
scream. Just up ahead right before the   
red light a SUV had run down some   
people crossing the street. "Oh my god   
Mulder, stop!"   
  
Mulder slammed on the breaks and Scully   
hopped out. She ran across the street   
and over to the scene. Mulder followed   
behind her. The driver was just getting   
out of the truck when Mulder approached   
him and read him his rights.   
  
Scully went over to the victims. There   
were two women and one male. One woman   
had on a flowered dress and was wearing   
a matching hat. She checked for a pulse   
but to her dismay the old woman was   
dead. She checked the pulse on the male   
laying beside her but found none. She   
turned her attention to the younger   
female and when she pressed her fingers   
to the woman's neck she moaned. Scully   
sighed in relief. There was blood   
pouring from a gash on her head and her   
leg was obviously broken. Scully pulled   
out a handkerchief from her pocket and   
applied it to the gash on the woman's   
head. At that time Mulder appeared   
behind her. She looked up at him and   
saw him glance at the other two victims   
and she shook her head. He nodded.   
"Mulder," She called out. "Look." She   
indicated to the space between the   
tires and the old woman. The words   
"Justice will be served" were written   
in blood once again.  
  
"What the hell is going on here? Why   
would anyone want to kill three people   
walking across the street?"  
  
"Why don't you ask the driver?" The   
woman started to moan again and Scully   
took a hold of her hand. "hey, you've   
been in an accident but your going to   
be just fine." Scully reassured the   
woman. She was relieved when she heard   
the sounds of an approaching ambulance.  
  
"Why did you run those people down?"   
Mulder asked John Katz, the driver of   
the SUV.  
  
"I didn't, I had no control over the   
vehicle." He replied indignantly.   
  
"Did you want to run them down?"  
  
"No, of course not." The man said, a   
little to hastily.  
  
"I think you better tell me the truth   
John."  
  
"Yes, yes I wanted to run them down.   
The stupid tourists come here and make   
a nuisance of themselves. Its like what   
are they doing here anyway? Why don't   
they go to Hollywood or somewhere more   
exciting? But no, they come here to   
piss me off."  
  
"So you ran them over?"  
  
"I didn't run them over!!! I'm telling   
you something took control over that   
car! I didn't run them over! There was   
a voice that cried out 'Die tourist   
scum!', but it wasn't me, I swear!"  
  
Mulder glanced over at the man's   
thermostat on his car. It was set at   
the maximum heat level. Mulder turned   
when he heard a police car pull up   
behind him. He got out his badge as he   
escorted the suspect over to the police   
car. He gave the officer his account of   
what happened.  
  
"Mulder," Scully called. "There's been   
another one."  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Harry Johnson stared out the window of   
his quaint little grocery store. Not   
much had happened this morning. Some of   
his regulars had come in, that was the   
sum of his business for the day. He was   
just about to go restock some of the   
shelves when his cash drawer popped   
open.  
  
"What the hell." He pushed it back in   
but was surprised when it popped back   
out again. His head shot up and he   
looked around the store. Was that   
laughter he just heard? Deciding he was   
just hearing things he went back to   
examining his drawer. "Now what is   
wrong with this thing?" He shoved the   
drawer back in and jammed it with a   
pen. "There, that should hold ya until   
I can get back. How did it get so cold   
in here?" He muttered to himself as he   
opened the door to the back to check   
the thermostat. "Odd," he said when he   
saw that it was set to nearly 90   
degrees.  
  
When he walked back out his drawer was   
open and the money was in a brown paper   
bag. "Whose here?" He stammered. He   
stumbled back in horror as a pack of   
morely's floated into the bag. From   
behind him the door to the beer cooler   
opened and a 12 pack floated out as the   
form of a man suddenly appeared. "See,   
that's the problem with you convenience   
store people," the shadow stated. "You   
go into the back and leave the store   
wide open for all kinds of weirdoes,"   
he said as he laughed at his own joke   
then made his hand into the shape of a   
gun.   
  
"Give back that stuff!" The owner   
shouted as he grabbed for the paper   
bag.  
  
"Don't make me shoot you. Oh wait,   
never mind, that's what I came here to   
do anyway. Ha! I almost forgot," he   
laughed as the owner stared at the   
shadow man's fingers.  
  
"You going to shoot me with your   
fingertips?" he said confidently.  
  
"Actually, yes" the shadow man said as   
he mouthed the words   
'Justice will be served' and said   
"Pow."   
  
The man's eyes rolled back in his head   
and he clutched his chest. He saw he   
was bleeding from a wound that looked   
like a gunshot, but there was no   
bullet, no gun. He looked up in   
confusion and found his breathing was   
labored.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Douglas Elkhorn stopped his car in   
front of the small grocery store. He   
hopped out and slammed the car door.   
Lois was going to be surprised with the   
size of the diamond ring he had bought   
her. His ring of robberies around town   
was proving to be successful. He popped   
his trunk and pulled the duffle bag   
opened. He took out his mask and put it   
on. Next he grabbed a small handgun. He   
shut the lid and moved to the front of   
the store. He opened the door and was   
greeted by two paper bags floating in   
front of his face. "What in the hell?"   
He asked. To his amazement the packages   
took themselves out to his car. He   
looked from the store back to his car   
and shrugged. "My momma always told me   
not to look a gift horse in the mouth."   
  
From inside the store the owner saw a   
gun float through the air and land next   
to him. He grabbed it and waited to   
see if the man would come back in for   
anything else. If he did, the owner   
vowed he would kill him.   
  
Outside, Doug looked as the paper bag   
found its way neatly into his trunk. He   
snapped his fingers and then realized   
he needed gas. He didn't have to rob   
the place, so he had no reason to worry   
about walking in and paying for a few   
bucks worth. He walked in the store   
and looked behind the counter to find   
the owner laboring to breathe, holding   
a gun in his right hand. "Are you, ok,   
sir?" Doug cautiously asked.  
  
"You!" the owner screamed as he shot   
Doug in the head. Doug slumped to the   
floor dead and the owner took his own   
last breath and died.   
  
A shadow crept over the scene. "Humans   
are strange creatures," it said as it   
waved its shadow hand and the words   
justice will be served appeared on the   
counter. The shadow picked up the gun   
and with a wave of a hand, made it   
disappear.  
  
  
Mulder and Scully arrived on the scene   
to find the Sheriff already there with   
his team. "What happened?" Mulder   
asked.  
  
"Where do I begin?" The Sheriff asked.   
"I have two dead bodies. The owner of   
the store and a robber it seems. We   
found stuff in the guy's car, but it   
looks like he was shot here. Why he   
would come back in, we have no idea.   
The cameras in here went blurry at the   
time of the killings it seems, so we   
got nothing. No weapon, no witnesses."  
  
Scully walked over to get a look at the   
body. "Do you have a name?"  
  
"Douglas Elkhorn. He matches the   
description of Lois Flatts live in   
mate."  
  
Scully looked up at Mulder. A look   
exchanged between them. Scully turned   
back to the victim/suspect. "Have they   
determined the shooter?"  
  
"No, there aren't any bullets missing   
from his gun either so it wasn't   
suicide. No gunpowder residue was found   
either."  
  
"Hey Mulder," Scully called, taking him   
by the arm and leading him away from   
the crime scene. "I'm going to ride   
with the ambulance and perform an   
autopsy. Something with this isn't   
sitting right with me."  
  
"Okay Scully, I'm going to head back to   
the hotel. Look over the case notes   
some more."  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"His head exploded Mulder," Scully   
said, coming through the door. "No   
bullets, nothing. Whatever killed him   
it killed him from the inside. Same   
thing with the store owner and his   
chest."  
  
"This isn't adding up Scully. We have   
five deaths and some suicides. Two   
deaths are connected, the others   
aren't. The only thing linking them to   
the same case is the words "Justice   
will be served." And the fact that all   
suspects were cold prior to the crime."  
  
"Maybe we should concentrate on the two   
that are connected and go from there,"   
Scully suggested. "If we can even get   
there before another murder is   
committed."   
  
"We should probably try and find Norman   
Gates."   
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Norman Gates paced back and forth   
across his living room. Sweat was   
pouring off of him. "This wasn't   
suppose to happen," he kept muttering.   
"I must have done something wrong." He   
went back over and sat in front of his   
book. His eyes grew wide and he jumped   
up from the table. Rushing into his   
bedroom he grabbed some candles and   
turned the lights out. He lit them and   
sat before his book. He started his   
chant over again but changed the words   
slightly.  
  
Once again smoke came up from the book   
and Norman cried out. The spirit   
laughed and materialized in front of   
Norman. "So you have called for more   
death I see," the floating form said.  
  
"No, no more death. It was suppose to   
stop with Lois and Doug. You know   
that!"   
  
The spirit laughed. "Did you honestly   
think I would obey you? You only   
offered me the chance to come into this   
world. You had so much anger in you.   
You released me, Norman. After five   
thousand years you released me!" The   
spirit crackled as it flew out the   
window.  
  
Norman jumped up and followed the   
spirit out. He knew what he had to do   
to stop the angel of death.  
  
Outside Mulder and Scully were driving   
up when they saw Norman run out of his   
home and jump in his car. He peeled out   
of his drive way and drove towards   
them. Mulder quickly made a u-turn and   
followed behind Norman.  
  
Ten minutes later Norman pulled up in   
front of a bank. He ran up to the   
entrance but stopped. "Oh no" He   
whispered. There was a police officer   
holding the people inside hostage.   
Norman could see him motion for the   
tellers to put the money in the bag.   
Off to his right movement caught his   
eye and he saw a masked man run up to   
the door. At the same time the   
policeman came out and handed the   
masked man the bag. Confused, the man   
took off.  
  
Mulder and Scully jump out of their   
rented Taurus and draw their guns.   
"Norman, get your hands in the air!"   
Mulder yells. Norman turned to find one   
agent with a gun pointed at him. He   
panicked and took off running. "Stop   
federal agent!" Norman heard the man   
yell. There was no way they were taking   
him alive.   
  
Scully took off after the masked man on   
foot. He had disappeared behind the   
bank. She rounded the corner to find   
him trying to scale the fence. "Stop!   
Federal Agent!" She yelled. The man   
turned and found a gun leveled at his   
head. Knowing he had no other choice he   
slowly climbed down off the fence. "Put   
your hands up where I can see them!"   
Scully commanded. She took out her   
cuffs and approached the man. She read   
him his rights and slapped the cuffs on   
his wrists.  
  
Norman was still running when Mulder   
caught up and tackled the man. He   
pinned him to the ground and cuffed   
him. "You're the one that caused all   
this aren't you Norman?" Mulder asked.  
  
"Yes. I didn't mean for these other   
people to get hurt. Just that whore and   
her boyfriend." Norman replied, venom   
in his voice at the mention of his ex-  
girlfriend.  
  
"How did you do it?"  
  
"I called upon the darkness to help."   
Norman replied simply. "I am the only   
one that can stop it. You have to let   
me go." Norman pleaded. Before Mulder   
could respond. Norman began a new   
chant. It started out as a mere whisper   
then he screamed out, "Death be gone,   
death away. Back to your world you   
must go to stay! Blood you seek, so   
blood I give. Away with you, so the   
rest might live!"  
  
Norman screamed out and grabbed   
Mulder's gun and shot himself in the   
throat. Blood gurgled out and a form   
materialized beside the body. A chill   
passed over Mulder as he watched a   
black shadow creep over the man then   
seep into the earth. A screeching cry   
pierced through the air and   
disappeared. Mulder looked down in   
horror at the bloodied corpse of Norman   
Gates.  
  
"What the hell was that Mulder?" Scully   
asked, leading the masked robber back   
over to the car. "Oh dear God," she   
said when she saw the body of Norman.   
  
"He grabbed my gun and shot himself,"   
Mulder stated, looking down at the dead   
man in his arms.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Scully's Case Report  
June 19, 2002  
  
Further Inspection of Norman Gates home   
revealed several books on witchcraft,   
one of which was laying open on the   
floor. The page was flipped to one   
spell having to do with calling forth a   
spirit. The spirit then does what its   
master bids it to do. Norman Gates was   
hurt by his girlfriend's betrayal.   
Journal entries were found among his   
personal items. He had talked about   
getting revenge on her and her   
boyfriend. However, Norman Gates plan   
backfired. His blood was used to write   
the message on the walls linking him to   
each murder. Norman Gates died June 18,   
2002 from a suicidal gunshot to the   
throat. The suicides have been labeled   
as such. Hubert Jennings was cleared of   
all charges. The driver of the SUV is   
being held for further questioning and   
may get up to five months in prison for   
involuntary manslaughter. The police   
officer at the bank is being held in a   
mental hospital for further   
evaluation. The doctors think he may   
have acted insane due to stress even   
though he claims something took over   
his body and made him hold the people   
at gunpoint. The masked robber was put   
in jail for seven months for attempted   
robbery.  
  
"What are you doing?" Mulder asked,   
coming to stand behind Scully at her   
computer.  
  
"Finishing up my report." Scully   
replied. She hit the save button and   
closed her laptop. She clicked off the   
light on her desk and stood up,   
wrapping her arms around his neck. She   
kissed him lightly on the lips.  
  
"Now we can we play?" Mulder teased,   
kissing her more firmly.  
  
"Yes." She said simply, backing up into   
the bedroom, pulling him with her.   
  
  
The end.  
  
What to read more?  
http://shipper.topcities.com/XF/main.ht  
m  
  
All feed back is welcome!!! Thanks for   
reading.  
  
P.S. In case anyone reading this is a   
Remington Steele fan.  
Help get the series put on DVD/VHS. Go   
here-   
http://shipper.topcities.com/RS/petitio  
n.htm 


End file.
